Jeans
by consulting-slytherdor
Summary: Harry buys a new pair of jeans and devises a plan to tease his lover.


034. Jeans

Summary: Low slung, Faded blue, Skinny jeans

Harry was softly chuckling in the protected confines of his mind as he slipped into his tight denim jeans in his dormitory. He slipped on a close-fitting black shirt after his jeans were secured below his hips. He laced on his black and white Converse and after he was done, straightned back up and slid his school robe on over the ensemble loosely before striding out the door into the Gryffindor Common Room below to meet up with Ron and Hermione as the trio exited the portrait hole and made their way to the Great Hall.

***********

The jeans that Harry was currently wearing were solely for his boyfriend/Potions Teacher Severus Snape. He had devised the plan on a recent outing that brought him to an establishment that sold muggle clothing. He had spotted the shelves that held a variety of jeans and in the middle of the sea of denim he saw a pair that just called out to him.

***********

They walked through the huge doors of the Great Hall and proceeded to their usual spots and began to eat. After a few minutes had passed Harry turned to the Head Table to steal a glance at the ex-Death Eater. He Snape was busy eating and chose that moment to drink from the goblet in front of him. In his brief glimpse he swept his gaze to the Gryffindor Table and focused on Harry. In the few seconds that they had to themselves Harry read in Severus' searing look a heat that foretold of events yet to unfold if the Golden Boy made the journey to the Slytherin Head's rooms that evening. Then the black eyes left the emerald ones and they both went back to their plates.

* * *

Severus was glad that he only had one class after lunch and that Harry's last period was purely for study and he could thereby go to Severus' quarters. As soon as he dismissed the 3rd Year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs he stalked to his living quarters and took out a bottle of Old Odgen's and a rumbler and poured out a generous measure \before knocking it back. He tipped the bottle again and refilled the small glass. This he sipped more slowly. The boy did not know what he was doing. He probably thought that he did; to make him, Snape, throw glances at his watch every few minutes, wondering when it was finally possible for Potter to arrive. But he had miscalculated; Severus felt as though he was out of control. It would have been fine if they were isolated with just the two of them with nothing else to do but they were in a school crowded with children and colleagues and they both had classes to attend to.

When he saw Harry in those jeans at first he didn't think that he'd be able to compose himself but within that same minute his face was back into its cool, expressionless mask. The way that they looked on Harry's legs, slipping lower down his hips with every step, the slight virew of black boxers, almost blending in with his shirt. Severus shook his head to clear it of his current musings and finished his drink in a final gulp. It was then that the object of almost all of his dreams slowly entered his private chambers and made his way over to where his lover stood. The teacher set his glass down on the table placed conveniently in front of him. He turned and took hold of Harry's hand and gently pulled him to the bedroom. Once Harry was planted in front of the bed Severus removed Harry's scool robe and dropped to his kness before his love. Instead of taking care of the young man's obvious problem, he bent his head and undid the laces on the the new shoes and removed them prior to straightening back up. He lightly pushed Harry down until he laid back on the bed and divested him of his form-fitting shirt and began to randomly kiss and lick the toned chest. Finally, _finally, _he reached the waistband of the the teen's pants and he licked along the horizontal stip of stomach just above the material and then he he firmly ran his tongue over the substantial cloth-covered erection which produced a moan from above him.

********

Carefully, bordering on reverently, he popped the button out of its usual resting place -_lucky bastard- _and slowly pulled the zip down, tooth by agonizing tooth. After they were all undone Severus pulled down the boxers and jeans at last in one swift pull.

***********

Once Harry got over the fact that Severus was touching him in that mannerhe regained enough of his mental facilities to realize the unjustness of his partner's state of dress. With Sev hovering helpfully above him, Harry started to undo the long line of buttons the formal teaching robes and after what seemd like a century he was finally able to eye his lover's torso. He ran his hands over the bvroad chest and at the tweak of a nipple a moan escaped past the lips of the normally stoic man.

He switched their positions and took the material off of the other body so that they could achieve true skin-to-skin contact. A heated kiss later and their night of fiery passion commenced.

The End


End file.
